My Only Source of Warmth
by Chemical Emotion
Summary: Where Rei thinks he tortures Dell, but instead, he discovers something else...


**This fic is for jazminewriter! Happy birthday! ^^**

**Pic by KageneYoi! Check her out on deviantART!**

**WARNING: This contains shounen-ai, kissing, and maybe even grammar mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Voyakiloid or Fanloids! Wow, I finally didn't mention Vocaloid in this...**

**EDIT 7/11/2013: So I felt like redoing this whole thing at 2AM because it simply sucked, but it still sucks so whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

My body violently shivered from the frigid air, my small frame shaking like crazy. Damn, this weather makes me look like as if Rui discovered I threw her panties out the window (Trust me, that did **not** end well) ...

I looked at my clothes and sighed. Can't change now. I guess I shouldn't have dressed up in a white shirt and jeans. Having this thin coat doesn't help that much either...

Well... _No shit, Sherlock._

My face was a poor victim of the freezing wind, prickling my reddened cheeks like sharp needles. I can't believe I didn't have a scarf at my house. Ugh, I need to get some winter things...

I wrap my almost blue fingers around a steaming cup of hot cocoa. Thank god I have this! Without it, I think I might have froze to death. I eagerly took another chug of the warm beverage, only leaving a small amount of liquid that could easily disappear with one sip. A brown drop dripped from my lip, leaving me to wipe it off my sleeve.

A figure I know all too well approaches me, his hands in his jean pockets while the soft, fragile snow crunches at his sneakers. Bored crimson eyes land on me and fell to the ground, his ponytail reacting bobbing up and down.

"Huh, that's slightly odd." The silver haired teenager muttered, analyzing his surroundings, "I'm usually late for the school bus, but it seems like it's late for once."

That's Dell.I hate him... 'Hate is a strong word', my ass! In a way, we're rivals. Or more like, he doesn't consider _me_ as his rival. Asshole. He's cocky, lazy, and sarcastic! And the worst part is that he's so annoying...

"Dude, can I have your coffee?"

Like now.

"Uh, how about no?" I spat out a snarky remark, eyeing him carefully, "It's hot cocoa and isn't it time to destroy your lungs right now?"

"Hot cocoa? Damn, you dropped down to a new level." Shut up, you ass. " And anyways, no cigarettes today. The store was out of them." Big surprise. You probably bought them out. "I do know you have something warm though."

I gave him a weird look. What do you mean...? I blinked at him and looked down at my cup. The light bulb in my brain lit up like the sun, knowing what he meant. Smirking, I poured the warm chocolate milk in my mouth, small drops landing on my thin lips.

"Did you mean this?" My grin takes up half of my face, "I think it's gone now!"

But to my disappointment, Dell shook his head, maliciously smirking while doing so.

Confused. That's what I was like for a few moments. Have I failed again? Ugh, I don't even know what he meant by those words!

My thoughts came into a sudden halt as my body was shoved roughly to telephone pole, dropping the cup that was previously in my hands.

"What the-" words were caught in my mouth when I felt wet lips touch mine. My whole body was paralyzed. Once I realized what I was doing, I grabbed a hold of his shoulders to push him off of me, but failed as I knew he always had a strong grip. Within a few seconds, he stopped, looking me straight in the eyes. My face felt hot, my hands felt hot, _my body felt hot._

"What are you trying to pull-" Another kiss stopped me, grabbing a hold of my waist. His lips parted from mine again, allowing me a chance to speak. "Can you-" His mouth connected to mine again, making me stop talking. This routine kept on going on for a while.

Kiss. Pause. "What the-"

Kiss. Pause. "Let go, you-"

Kiss. Pause. "You'll regret-"

Kiss. Pause. "Damn you-"

Kiss. Pause. "Stop it-"

Kiss. Pause. "Stop it-"

Kiss. Pause. "Stop-"

Kiss. Pause. "Stop..."

Kiss. Pause. "Nnngh..."

This time he kept his kiss long. I was growing weak. My attempts were pitiful. I struggled under him, shivering but he never gave me a chance to escape. It was almost, no, it **is **like I was trapped. He stopped again, lust heavily clouding his red eyes.

"What are you doing...?" I questioned a little dizzily, my thoughts all jumbled around.

"I just suddenly..." he responded, putting a great emphasis on one word, "...felt a need to _ravish _you."

My eyes popped out of my head, becoming huge as saucers. A shocked "Huh?!" came out of me before he kissed my neck.

"Ah! Wh-what?!" words sputtered out of mouth like a huge mess, "No! The hell?! Stop!"

"Don't worry, Rei..." he breathed out the sentence, ticking my skin, "I'll make you feel good..."

And with that, he bit me. Thanks dude.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain, cringing, "What was that for?!"

"Don't worry about it." Was his fucked up reply.

His tongue glided across my neck, painting a trail of saliva on my skin. I could feel his mouth sucking where he bit, driving me insane.

"Ahh-! Nnn..." I tried to muffle my moans with one of my hands but he grabbed a hold of it, sliding it off my mouth.

"Your fingers are a bit cold..." he mumbled before he started to suck on one, swirling his tongue around it, coating the thing as if he was sucking on a popsicle.

Not good. Totally not good. I'm... getting turned on... by someone I hate...

"Ahh, we can't have this." his eyes glanced at me, or more precisely, my lips, "You're drooling..."

Really? I didn't even notice...

I felt his lips on me once more but there was something different about this kiss? Lust? Want? **Need?**

Teeth bit down on my bottom, making me gasp, unsure if it was from pain or pleasure. Not wasting any time, a tongue hurriedly intruded in, exploring. He grazed my teeth and that was seriously the last straw. I attacked his tongue with mine, ordering for dominance. I could feel his lips smirk just before he accepted my call for war. We fought, tongues pressing against each other, but we knew that I still an amateur compared to him. My face turned red just at the thought if it.

I slid my thin arms around his exposed, pale neck. His skin was smooth, but had a sort of roughness to it. I loosened his hair tie and fingered his silky, silver locks. Slightly lifting the back of my shirt, his big hand ghosts over my back, tracing shapes as goose bumps form from the chilling air. Without warning, he clicked his tongue against my mouth.

"Nngh...!" I moaned, making us part from our intense make out, only a shining string of saliva connecting us. He let go of me, letting me have time to regain my posture. Ragged breaths came out of me, creating small puffs of clouds. I leaned against the pole for support, tried out. I sneaked a peek at him, him also tired and... was he blushing?

He caught my gaze, probably wanting to say "Told you so" but resisted the urge.

I finally let go of the pole and regained my composure. Mumbling, I looked up at him, "What now...?"

He tapped his chin, responding a minute later, "Since the bus is fucking late, no one is here, and it's freezing... I propose we finish this at my house."

"F-finish?!" I gulped, a little surprise. Damn it, am I gonna be the _bottom?_

"Don't worry." he took notice of what my expression was, "My parents are on trip."

I wasn't worrying about that, idiot... I sighed and headed to the direction of his house until a sudden hug from the behind put me to a halt. He buried his face into my black, muttering, "And anyways, I kind of like you."

I turned red again, and with the best of my abilities, stutter, "W-well, I can't say no since you're my only sense of warmth..."

That's my way of saying I like you. Shut up.

All of a sudden, my golden eyes widened, feeling something was not right with the position I was in. Wait... was it...?!

"You're... you're hard."

"S-so it seems..."


End file.
